Your Sugar Baby
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] Han Sanghyuk x Cha Hakyeon x ALL. M Rated TBA. - Han Sanghyuk bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya Cha Hakyeon, yang ternyata menjadi dosen tahun pertamanya kuliah. Awalnya dosen Cha tidak menghiraukannya, hingga suatu hari Sanghyuk menemukan dosen Cha adalah seorang sugar daddy banyak wanita! Tak mau kalah, Sanghyuk pun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sugar baby dosen Cha.


Dia tidak tahu kenapa dunia begitu lucu, duh.

\- Han Sanghyuk!

Dia mengingat sedikit banyak sosok yang tinggi itu di dalam ingatan masa kecilnya. Misalnya, saat orang tuanya bercerai dan akhirnya dia ditinggalkan sendirian bersama sang nenek. Sanghyuk cukup pendiam di usianya yang kesembilan. Di sekolah, hampir tidak ada yang kenal siapa pemilik tubuh mungil, mata sayu dengan bibir lucu seperti kucing miliknya. Dia selalu hadir di dalam kelas, dia menjawab semua panggilan absen guru.

Kecuali, kakak itu, kakak tetangganya, Cha Hakyeon. Tinggi besar, begitu menjulang, seakan seperti matahari. Bagi Sanghyuk, dia memang matahari. Kakak tetangga itu sudah lama mengenal keluarga Han, bahkan sebelum pertama kali Sanghyuk lahir. Oleh karenanya ketika Hakyeon mengetahui keluarga Han terpecah, Hakyeon yang sudah mengenal nenek Han dari kecil merasa punya bagian untuk berbalas budi pada nenek Han, dengan turut mengayomi Sanghyuk kecil.

\- Han Sanghyuk, mau coba rasa soda sakura yang baru?

"...Um..."

"Kemarilah." Kata sosok yang besar itu, menyodorkan tangannya dengan lembut. "Jangan bilang nenek Han, ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sanghyuk terkekeh. "Ng." Jawab Sanghyuk pendek.

Setelah duduk di depan sebuah toko makanan ringan dan menenggak beberapa teguk soda yang rasanya _absurd_, Hakyeon membuka suara. "Sanghyukkie, sebentar lagi, kakak mau pergi sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Kakak Hakyeon ini berhasil masuk universitas di Seoul!" lanjut Hakyeon lagi.

"Heeeeeeeee... kak Hakyeon... nggak bakalan di sini lagi?!" jawab Sanghyuk dengan nada kaget, sedih dan kecewa. Pandangannya jadi nanar dan semakin sedih. Matanya yang kecil dan sayu itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Memang, sih.

"Kakak akan pindah ke Seoul... untuk kuliah, kok."

"Kak Hakyeon nggak suka Changwon?" tanya Sanghyuk menahan isak anak-anaknya.

"Oh, tidak! Kakak suka Changwon, kok! Hanya saja pendidikan di Seoul lebih bagus dan –"

"Kakak nggak suka aku?" potong Sanghyuk cepat.

Hati Hakyeon seperti terperas. Rasanya gemas. Anak umur sembilan tahun baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang imut. Wajar, Sanghyuk berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Umur-umur segitu, wajar jika terasa imut. "Suka, kok! Kak Hakyeon suka Sanghyuk!"

"Kalau begitu tinggal sama Sanghyuk saja!" jawab Sanghyuk cepat. "Sanghyuk yang akan jadi guru buat kakak Hakyeon! Aku pintar kok!" jawabnya lebih antusias. Hakyeon tertawa lepas. "Kamu masih kecil begini... mau ngajarin apa, hayo?"

"BANYAK HAL!"

Hakyeon tertawa lagi. "Soalnya aku suka sekali kak Hakyeon!"

"Hmmmm bagaimana, ya? Kamu memang masih terlalu keciiiil..." jawab Hakyeon usil. "Nggak kecil, lihat! Aku lebih tinggi dari kak Hakyeon, tahu!" jawab Sanghyuk sambil berdiri di atas kursi tempat mereka duduk meminum soda rasa bunga musim semi itu. "Aku juga pintar! Aku bisa mengerjakan soal kelas enam, kak!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kamu boleh mengajari kakak kalau kamu sudah besar, ya?"

"Eeeeeehhhh...!" jawab Sanghyuk kecewa lagi. Hakyeon semakin ingin usil.

"Kamu lihat, guru di kelas kamu lebih tinggi dari kamu, tidak?"

"Iya sih..."

"Nah, biasanya, guru itu lebih besar dari muridnya! Terus... kamu bisa mengajari kakak politik luar negeri tidak?"

"Ummmmmmmm presiden Amerika Serikat...?"

Hakyeon tertawa lepas. "Nah, kalau kamu sudah lebih besar dan pintar, kakak bakalan tinggal bersama Sanghyuk, lalu Sanghyuk ajari kakak macam-macam, ya?" kata Hakyeon sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sanghyuk dengan lembut. "Janji, kak Hakyeon?"

\- Janji.

.

.

.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dunia begitu lucu.

Setelah akhirnya waktu berlalu, dan semua menjadi pias, Sanghyuk terduduk, terpukau, terpesona.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Saya Cha Hakyeon, dosen untuk mata kuliah ilmu politik kalian selama satu semester ke depan. Salam kenal, mahasiswa baru."

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Han Sanghyuk bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya, yang sekarang menjadi dosen dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah tercantik yang dia pernah lihat di seluruh kampus itu.

**= PROLOG =**

**"Your Sugar Baby."**

**Han Sanghyuk x Cha Hakyeon (VIXX)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NB: author jarang nulis karena KELUPAAN PASSWORD FFn sama Wattpad AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOBLOK. Yang porn star juga belom lanjut huhu.

Ini adalah pilot design dari serial yang akan author buat komiknya (dengan nama karakter berbeda) yang mudah-mudahan terbit (secara gratis!) di Tapastic/LINE Webtoon Global Challenge (LINE Webtoon Global tidak boleh memuat adegan t00s bowl, heuh) dalam waktu dekat. Jadi kalau kalian suatu hari menemukan komik BL dengan judul/tema/alur yang serupa, 99% itu author biang keladinya. :)  
Anyway selamat membaca! CnC are welcomed.


End file.
